<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flowers. by omilovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038895">flowers.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot'>omilovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juza thinks the guy working in the flower shop nearby looks so pretty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Takato Fuyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flowers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer : slight ooc, possible grammar errors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guy working in the flower shop near his studio looks so pretty, Juza thinks. He never has the courage to talk to him, but it's been 2 weeks and he's sure it's time.</p><p>He gulps down his saliva as he opens the door. “Welcome! What can I get you?” There it is.</p><p>The older man's smile is so calming, at least for him.</p><p>Juza doesn't know anything about flowers, and even though he spent last night researching but he could remember nothing right now.</p><p>“Red roses... bouquet.”</p><p>“For someone special, if I might guess?” The older man's tone is playful, Juza wants to hear it all day. As the man gets to work, Juza uses this chance to brace himself again.</p><p>“Here you go. Anything else?” Juza pays the roses first, grabbing the bouquet before calming himself.</p><p>“If you don't mind... can I have your name?” He asks, as he handed the bouquet back. The part-time model knows this is cheesy, but he really don't know what else to say.</p><p>“I— this is... for me?” Juza nods, silently liking the way the older man's cheek is flushed.</p><p>”.....Fuyuki. Takato Fuyuki.” Fuyuki is blushing madly now, he never thought the purple-haired man is interested in him.</p><p>Juza smiles at that, thinking Fuyuki looks so cute with his face red like that.</p><p>“Are you free this sunday? I know a good cafe around here, so if you don't mind, uh—”</p><p>“Of course! Ah, I mean. It would be my pleasure.”</p><p>Fuyuki accepts the bouquet, smiling warmly. “Can I have your name too?”</p><p>Juza tries to not grins happily at that, as he opens his mouth to answer. “It's Hyodo Juza.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>found me on twitter @OMILETSGO !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>